


Slip of the Tongue

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Enthusiastic cunnilingus, F/F, No Strings Attached, bickering as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Almost everyone in this universe is boring. Almost.
Relationships: Mirror Phillippa Georgiou/Jett Reno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



"I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with your sonic shower, Princess, so why don't you go ahead and tell me why you had me haul my ass up here."

"I was bored." Georgiou cocked her head to one side. "And you're interesting. Though, you talk too much."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Here's the deal, don't summon me for shit that isn't actually broken. In fact, don't summon me. If you're looking for someone to fuck, just lead with that."

Phillippa slowly uncrossed her legs and rose from her seat on the sofa. She stalked forward, eyes never leaving Reno. Literally everyone on _Discovery_ was either breakable or boring to the point of madness, but this one seemed promising.

"Take off your clothes."

"Buy a girl a drink first."

Eyebrows raised, Phillippa stalked towards her, circling her thoughtfully. Reno wasn't especially attractive, not even exotic or unusual. But she radiated a cutting energy that Phillippa could appreciate. "I thought you Starfleet officers enjoyed taking orders."

"Yeah, there are orders and then there are _orders_. Here's the thing, Princess…"

"Call me that again and I will cut out your tongue."

"Ooh, I like it when you talk dirty. As I was saying, Princess, I'm more than ready to get my head between your thighs, but first," she said as she unzipped her tunic, "a couple of ground rules--you're probably not too used to those."

"On the contrary, I'm quite familiar." She crossed her arms. "The only rules I care to accept are the ones I have created."

"That's cool, and all, but I'm making these. Rule one is no strings." She dropped the tunic on the floor. "I'm pretty good at this, and sometimes people get attached. Rule two is that there are no other rules." Reno's grin was infuriating. "So, still wanna cut out my tongue?"

It was a simple matter to have Reno off of her feet and onto her knees in the space of a heartbeat. Besides the general complaining about the impact on her knees, the woman seemed entirely unfazed, even with the tip of Phillippa's blade at the corner of her lips. 

"Yes."

"That would be your loss."

"Put it to good use before I decide to rip it out and strangle you with it."

Reno looked like she was about to say something more but thought better of it. She slid Phillippa's pants down without fanfare before glancing up. "Might want to hold onto something."

Knife in one hand, Phillippa took a fistful of Reno's hair in the other. It was, Phillippa decided, a much better use of the woman's tongue. Her ministrations were nothing less than enthusiastic. There was no teasing, no slow build. Reno used her tongue, her lips, her nose to lick and nip, to suck and create exquisite pressure. It was utilitarian and meant to achieve a singular result. And yet, it was clear to Phillippa in the touch that Reno was relishing it. It reminded Phillippa of the singular attention she was afforded as emperor, and she came with the beginnings of plans for just what she was going to do with Reno next. 

Once Phillippa let go of her hair, Reno pulled away grinning. "Yeah, and that was just the quick and dirty version because I've got actual shit to do in engineering." 

"You may keep your tongue," Phillippa began as she righted her pants, "for now."

"Yeah, thanks." Reno pulled on her tunic and zipped it half way. "I cannot wait to get my fist in you."

"Get out before I change my mind."

"Sure thing, Princess. My shift ends in two hours. Let me know if you're still bored then."

Phillippa rolled her eyes. Waiting was for peasants. And yet, she doubted she would find anything better to do in the meantime.


End file.
